It Happened on That Night
by Master Ghaleon
Summary: Haruhi remembers back to the night that started her relationship with Tamaki.  Tamaki's grandmother tries to come between them.  Will Tamaki be able to stand up to his grandmother and admit to Haruhi just how much he loves her?  TamakixHaruhi


Konnichi wa!

I hope you enjoy this! I've just been writing this little by little as I've written "Who wants to Win Haruhi's Heart". Enjoy!

By the way… I don't own Host Club.

* * *

It Happened on "That Night"

* * *

"You're a wretched, lowly, PATHETIC commoner!!" screamed Tamaki's grandmother at Haruhi, who wanted so bad to flinch and curl up in a ball to get away from the old woman's words. She knew that words couldn't hurt you… But after what felt like half an hour of persistent bashing, Haruhi was greatly beginning to doubt the truthfulness of that statement.

How had this started again?

_(Flashback)_

"_Haruhi…" Tamaki looked straight into her eyes, into her very soul. She shivered, not from the cold outside—though it was dark and late in the fall—but from the intensity of his look, she couldn't believe just how intense it was even when he stood a good five feet away. She could only see so much of him outside on the dark veranda, but what she could see was because it was illuminated by the full moon high in the sky._

"_Hai, Senpai?" Her voice shook a little and that frustrated her. She wanted to keep the mood light, mainly because she wasn't used to this kind of attention from Tamaki and it made her a bit uneasy. He was usually so bouncy and playful towards her but suddenly, just tonight at this party that the Host Club was holding, he had started to act strange. He was always staring at her and whenever he happened upon touching her, his hand would always linger just a second longer than it should. Finally he had asked her to come outside onto the veranda and talk with him for awhile and she said she would._

_She was having second thoughts now. A stray cat jumped up onto the bench she was sitting on and curled up next to Haruhi, who absent-mindedly started to pet it to keep her hands busy._

"_Haruhi. We've known each other for awhile now… Haven't we?" He asked as he took a few steps toward her. His voice was also strange tonight, deeper… silkier. It was a good thing she was sitting down because it was doing weird things to her legs and stomach. She wondered why. Slowly she nodded, wondering where this was going and trying to seem perfectly normal.._

"_Hai. A year now, Senpai."_

"_Tamaki." He grinned at her and her insides flipped. _Stop that! _She tried commanding them. "We're friends, I want you to call me Tamaki."_

_She gulped reflexively as he sat down right next to her, still looking right into her eyes and never once breaking contact… That is, until he sat down on the cat lying down next to Haruhi._

"_Nyyyyyyyyyyyaaaeer!"_

"_Myyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaagn!" It was hard to discern between what the cat said and what Tamaki yelled as he jumped up and away from the cat, which ran away. Haruhi was trying so hard not to laugh but the situation was just too perfect! And then the look on Tamaki's face was just too much, she burst out laughing._

_Tamaki quickly looked over at her and, realizing what that must have looked like, blushed._

"_Tamaki!" She laughed. "That was so funny! I loved that look on your face!" She continued to laugh and eventually Tamaki chuckled, still embarrassed._

"_Yeah, but that completely ruined the moment." He sat down next to her, first making sure that there were no more surprises. Haruhi slowly stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her eye._

"_Hey, that's fine, Tamaki. I like you better like this." Tamaki looked surprised. He'd been told on numerous occasions by his friends that Haruhi thought he acted like an idiot all the time and that she found it annoying._

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah! Well, I used to find it annoying…" Tamaki sweat-dropped. "But just lately I came to realize that this is the way you are. And just tonight you had changed a lot; it made me nervous to be around you." She smiled at Tamaki. "Not that the way you were acting was bad, I'm just not used to it. Maybe even not ready." She put her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture and continued. "But I just realized right now that I like you like this better, I'm so much more comfortable with you this way."_

_Tamaki smiled back at her. "Good, this is much easier for me to do. Plus, I didn't know how long I could go without doing this…" He glomped her and started rubbing his face against hers._

"_Cuuuuuuuuuuute, Cute!! So cute, Haruhi!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Oh yeah… That's how it happened. Tamaki had tried to get pointers from the other Hosts about how best to woo her. But in the end it was just being himself that worked best. After that they started to hang out more and more, then they started dating, and now, a year later (When she was a senior), he had brought her home to formally introduce her to his family.

When they had walked in they were greeted politely and welcomed openly by Mr. Suou, who made comments on how the whole house was so glad that Tamaki was dating and that she was a wonderful girl. After nice conversation with his parents his grandmother had come, seen Haruhi, and expressed a desire to speak to her alone.

That left her off where she is now.

She didn't mind being called a commoner, it'd happened her whole time at Ouran High School. But there was something about this old lady that really scared her. She had been scared of Tamaki's grandmother when she first saw her two years ago when she plotted to have Tamaki leave everyone and marry that woman. She hadn't changed a lot since then.

"You filthy piece of garbage! What makes you think you even remotely THINK I would ever let a disgusting commoner like you marry into this family? Or even date in this family? I don't want you anywhere NEAR the Suou family! You're worthless!"

"Grandmother, stop that!" A commanding voice came from the door. Haruhi turned and saw Tamaki standing in the doorway looking angrier than she had ever seen him. "You stop badgering and degrading Haruhi this very instant!" He walked across the room to stand face to face with his grandma. "Don't you dare ever call Haruhi worthless or filthy. She is absolutely marvelous; she is the smartest girl I know. The fact that she is a commoner is amazing when you consider how hard it is for them to get into Ouran, she IS amazing! And she is worth more to me..." He moved in just a little closer to his grandma to emphasize his point. "…Than anything else in this world."

The room was completely silent as grandmother and grandson stared each other down. Finally the silence was broken by Tamaki's father.

"Mother. I think it's time to go now." Tamaki's grandmother said nothing, but just walked out, still looking at her grandson with malice. Tamaki watched her silently until she was out of sight… and then he collapsed.

Afraid he was hurt, Haruhi ran over to him from the spot she'd been frozen in this whole time and kneeled down to check on him. He was fine, just rubbing the back of his head where it must have hit the floor.

"Ow…"

"Tamaki, I'm amazed! I've never seen you act that way towards your grandmother before, ever! Never even heard of it! You were so brave." She rubbed the side of his face with one hand and he laughed.

"No, not really." His voice was unsteady, as if he were scared. He put his own hand on top of hers. "I was scared the whole time! It took everything I had not to faint or back down."

"Well, that's what bravery is, isn't it? Doing something even when you're afraid?" He thought for a second and then nodded, smiling up at her from the floor. "Thank you, Tamaki."

He sat up very suddenly and kneeled in front of Haruhi so that they were facing each other. The sudden-ness of his action shocked Haruhi. "You do know that I meant every word I said to her, don't you?" He sounded desperate to make sure that she knew… as if he needed her to. "I do think you're amazing, Haruhi, and marvelous! You're the most wonderful girl I have ever met and…" he paused, as if trying to gather up his courage. "And… I love you."

Her heart seemed to stop for just a few seconds before she was able to think again. He loved her… This was unexpected. But at the same time, it seemed as if she knew it all along. She had learned somewhere from someone that when you love someone, you want to protect them, keep them safe. You want to spend forever with them and never want to part. That's how her parents felt for each other. And that's how Tamaki's father felt for the young, blonde boy's mom. Was that how he felt for her? More importantly… Was that how she felt for him?

She noticed Tamaki gulp and could see that he was very nervous; he had tensed up, more than he had while confronting his grandma and his face was so intense and serious that she wanted to laugh. Right then she knew the answer.

"I love you too, Tamaki!" She happily replied. He smiled big and glomped her, like he normally did when he wanted to tell her how cute he thought she was.

"Yay! I love you, I love you, I love you!!" Haruhi giggled as he rubbed his face against hers. Then he pulled back and kissed her hard. It felt so nice to be kissed and held in the arms of the boy she loved, even if she had just realized it. This, to her, was her first real kiss. Not that kiss she accidentally gave that girl a few years back, not anything in between. This one, from Tamaki. When they finally parted he just held her, happy to have her in his arms. Suddenly he remembered something and pulled back.

"I have something for you! Hold on a minute." He then ran out of the room and walked back in a minute later holding a big circular box with holes in the top. "This is for you, Haruhi. I got it for our 'anniversary' for a year ago, on that night." She knew what night he was talking about. They mentioned it every so often and just called it "that night".

She took the top off the box and gave a happy cry. She loved it, anyone could tell as she picked it up out of the box and held it close to her.

It was a kitten, one that looked just like the one that Tamaki sat on "that night".

* * *

So, how was that? I really liked the idea. My sister told me a dream of hers that was similar to this… but much longer. And I wanted to make a one-shot out of it! This gets to be my first one-shot! Hurray!! I loved putting the cat in there, 'twas much fun! Lemme know what you think!

So I think this one was more cute than heart pounding, ne? But I love it. I'll probably do a heart pounding HaruhixTamaki another time…

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed!

**Master Ghaleon- MG aka Mik**


End file.
